Loads which are to be transported in cargo or passenger aircraft are usually deposited in standardized containers or on standardized pallets, so-called “unit load devices” (ULD's). In order to be able to move the ULD's about within the cargo hold of the aircraft, roller tracks which, depending upon their configuration, allow movement of the ULD's in a direction-dependent or non-direction-dependent manner, are usually integrated into a floor of the cargo hold. A cargo hold equipped with roller tracks of this kind is described, for example, in EP 1 527 993 B1. The ULD's can be moved about manually on the roller tracks. As an alternative to this, an electric drive system with power drive units (PDU's), which system makes it possible to move the ULD's automatically within the cargo hold, may be provided in or alongside the roller tracks.
EP 2 774 849 A1 and US 2014/0255137 A1 disclose a system for moving loads which comprises a cargo compartment floor into which there is integrated at least one row of rollers which permits displacement of a load in a direction parallel to a surface of said cargo compartment floor. The system also comprises a transport vehicle which comprises a drive system and also a platform which is movable between a first operating position and a second operating position. In its first operating position, the platform is arranged in such a way that the transport vehicle is positionable under a load which is supported on the row of rollers integrated into the cargo compartment floor. In its second operating position, the platform is arranged in such a way that the load is entrained when a movement of the transport vehicle occurs in a direction parallel to the surface of the cargo compartment floor, and is displaced on the row of rollers integrated into the cargo compartment floor.